La drogue, c'est bien !
by Gabynoushay
Summary: Alors, c'est ma toute première fanfic donc voilà... Bon bref mon histoire va parler de Matoine, il y aura peut être du lemon * *
1. Vive la bière !

**Bonjour à tous, je me présente *Je m'appelle Hanry... Pardon =(***

 **Non plus sérieusement je me présente je m'appelle Gabrielle, mais appelé moi gaby !**

 **Alors voici MA TOUTE PREMIERE FANFIC OUIIIIIIIIIIIIII hum,hum, re-pardon... *part se coucher car je suis fatigué, puis se tue***

 **Elle portera sur le Matoine ( Antoine Daniel & Mathieu Sommet) **

**Je tiens à préciser que Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas donc, si le veulent je peux la supprimer à tout moment (même si ça me ferais TRES mal au coeur...*Snif***

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Petit peace !**

 _ **CHAPITRE 1 :**_ _Vive la bière !_

Mon téléphone sonne, je m'empresse de répondre.

 **\- Alloww,** dis-je joyeusement.

\- **C'est moi,** Dit la voix dans le téléphone

- **Ah, Mathieu !** Dis-je avec le sourire aux lèvre.

\- **Oui c'est moi !** Dit-il avec une voix de riche snob.

\- **Tu veux une prendre une bière chez moi ?** Dit-il d'un ton interrogateur.

\- **Ouaip !** dis-je en racrochent le téléphone, en le laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Il était 20h, l'heure ou je devais rejoindre Mathieu.

Je sonna. il m'ouvrit en me saluant.

Mathieu : Hey salut Antoine ça fait longtemps !

Antoine : Ca fait 1 jour... Dis-je d'un ton sec et blasé.

Mathieu pouffa de rire en voyant ma tête. Puis il me fit entrer, sa maison était tous ce qui était de plus banal. Une cuisine qui menait dans le salon, un salon qui était de couleur beige, avec un canapé de couleur marron foncé, assez grand. On se posa sur le canapé une bière à la main de chacun.

 **2h plus tard. (déjà WAAAW)**

Mathieu et Antoine était légèrement (beaucoup oui !) soul. Et pour vous dire, il parlait en ce moment même de pourquoi les chats dominent internet, et non pas les lamas -'. Au bout d'un moment, ( 4 min pour être précis... TA GUEULE PUTAIN) Antoine se senti légèrement fatigué. Il était quand même 22h ! (Pff c'est rien -' reTA GUEULEUUH) Il dit à Mathieu :...

Antoine : Mathieu, j'ai sommeeeillllll *burp* dit-il comme si il parlait au ralenti.

Mathieu : Tu n'as qu'a dormir du con ! Dit-je d'un ton sec, même pas un peut humide. ='(

Antoine : Ok alors je dors ici ! Et de ce pas il ferma les yeux et se mit à ronfler, fort.

Mathieu : Tu es sérieux ? Dit-je d'un ton à la fois étonné et colérique.

Mais c'était trop tard L'homme aux cheveux indomptables dormait comme un petit chaton qui en plus ronronne ! \\(0.0)/ Il était trooop mignon, par contre il ronflait, et pas qu'un peut ! *^*

Mais Mathieu ressentait une sensation bizzard, mais n'y accorda aucune importance, malheureusement..


	2. Dormir comme un chaton

**Heyyy c'est moi! Comment ça je viens de poster un nouveau chapitre? PAS DU TOUT ! Bon en fait, si. Mais Pas vraiment (oui ou non?) En fait, il y a eu un putaind de bug du coup ça ne m'avait pas posté mon histoire ='(* Entrain de pleurer car ça fait la 2EME Fois Que j'écris CE chapitre, car mon ordinateur c'était étain *BIG SNIIIIIIF***

 **Bon, Passons, ca tout le monde s'en contre bas les seins.**

 **Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Aller petit peace !**

 ** _Chapitre 2:_** Dormir comme un chaton..

Il est 12:30 J'ai mal au crane. Antoine Vient de me réveiller, ce con. Je lui demande si il veux manger, aucune réponse se fit entendre. Sauf son ventre, l'aire amuser Je rie, ses yeux chocolat me font fondre, il est Tellement craquant. je disparais dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger, des pâtes au saumon, son plat préférer.

 **MATHIEEEUUU** Cria-t-il Comme un fou.

 **QQQOOUUUAAAAAA !** Répondis-je.

 **TU AS BIENTÔT FINIIIII?** RECRIA-t-il.

 **A TON AVIIIIISSSSS?** Dis-je Avec toute ma puissance.

 **OUI?** Dit-il Avec méfiance.

 **NAN.** Répondis-je sèchement.

Je réapparu de la cuisine, il à l'aire contant, pourquoi?

Antoine avait l'aire contant, pourquoi? c'est simple, Il Avait trèèèèès faim et il voulait revoir la petit bouille de Mathieu en faite, c'était plutôt pour Mathieu. Il avait Gardé son kigurumi panda ce qu'il le rendait encore plus craquant. En effet, Antoine avait un petit faible pour Mathieu, Mais il ne voulait pas lui dire pas peur Que leur amitié parte en éclat et uqe Mathieu ne veuille plus le revoir ..

Ils venaient de finir de manger. Putain qu'est-ce c'est bon les pâtes au saumon. Je dis à Mathieu que je devais partir (à ma grande, plus grande tristesse) il a l'aire triste, Voulait-il que je reste ? Je Prend mon chapeau, ma fameuse veste couleur cacad'ois (je sais pas l'd'Écrire; -;).

Mathieu se retrouva seul, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois ci il avait vraiment envie de rester avec Antoine. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas... Il se jeta presque automatiquement sur son ordinateur histoire de chercher des vidéos. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver de perles rares, que des vidéos qui se ressemblait, c'était vraiment chiant à force. Il se passa environ 4h, 4h à regarder des vidéo aussi chiantes les unes des autres. Bon, se dit-il, je vais aller me coucher. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

 _Message de: Antoine Daniel._

 **Hey bro, tu viens chez moi verser une bière? =3**

Nah, je dois continuer d'écrire le scénario d'SLG, Peut-être demain? =)

 _Message de: Antoine Daniel._

 **MAAAIIISSSS stppp ='( juste une petite ;-; ALLERRRR =3**

Bon ok, mais une petite, Hein?

 _Message de: Antoine Daniel._

 **Comme ta bite! Et ouiiiiii !**

Très drôle. aller à Dans 2h!

2h se passa, Antoine toqua je lui ouvrit en lui Faisant peur (un gros BOOH) bien-sur il m'insulte de tous les nom possible et inimaginable, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de rire aux éclat .. Il est Tellement mignon qand il s'énerve *-*

Après 2 ou 3h Les deux hommes étaient complètement bourré, Antoine l'était tellement qu'il ne put s'empêcher de dire ces 3 mots qu'il ne regrettera que peut après: je t'aime.

Mathieu voyait bien qu'Antoine était soul, Mais il voyait aussi qu'il était sincère.

Est-ce que je dois aussi lui dire ?

 **Et voilà c'est fini, j'espères que ça vous a plu!**

 **Une petite revew *-***

 **Oui, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour corriger les fautes, et aussi le faite que des mots soit en anglais (je sais pas pourquoi...)**


	3. Comment lui dire

**Donc euh voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'ai de mon mieux pour faire un chapitre LONG (Non parce que c'est vrai quoi ils sont quasiment PAS du tout long ;-;) donc j'espères que ça va vous plaire. *3***

 **Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent point, si ils veulent que je supprime cette FanFiction, je le ferais. Même si je sais très bien qu'ils vont JAMAIS la voire mdr.**

 **PETIT PEACE !**

 **Chaptre 3 :** _Comment lui dire.._

Antoine venait de comprendre se qu'il venait de dire, et essayait par tous les moyens possible de s'excuser, mais Mathieu ne disait toujours rien.

Antoine, tu... tu... m'ai...me...?

Oui ! Non ! Euh, je... Tu... Enfin.. Comment te dire, oui je t'aimes ! Oui enfin je l'ai dit !

Antoine se sentait comme soulager, il venait d'avouer ses sentiments à Mathieu, enfin ! Mathieu ne bougeait plus il courut vers le canapé et s'asseya brusquement, la tête dans les mais mais un magnifique sourire. C'était à son tour de lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais il avait du mal il ne savait pas où poser les yeux, Antoine crut que l'amour qu'il avait pour le plus petit d'entre eux était pas pareille il crut bon de partir mais Mathieu n'était pas du même avis. Ce dernier prit la mains de son compagnon, et le tourna vers lui. Antoine était partager par de la peur, de l'étonnement et de l'amour fou ! Le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks embrassa son amoureux avec tellement de force, d'amour et de tendresse qu'il n'avait quasiment plus de souffle pour continuer. A sa plus grande tristesse.. Antoine était encore sous le choque, il venait quand même d'avouer son amour pour son ami de l'internet, et venait de se faire embrasser par celui-ci. Oui il était aux anges. Ils prit la mains de son nouveau petit ami (ça fonctionne aussi pour la petite taille x)) Et l'ambrassa à son tour. Leur coeurs battaient tellement fort qu'ils crurent qu'ils allaient exploser.

Antoine prit la main du petit et l'emmena dans la chambre, une magnifique nuit les attendait...

Antoine.. Je t'aime aussi.

Et bien heureusement connard, parce que si c'était pas le cas je t'aurai violé.

J'aurai bien aimé, toinou.

Il est pas trop tard.. il avait dit cette phrase avec (enfin en essayant hein) la voix du fameux patron.

Elle était nul ton imitation, antouane.

Counnard.

Hé hé hé...

C'est paaas marraaaaaannnnnt... Dit-il avec une voix de petit enfant.

Si, ça l'ai.

Nan, connard, tu es pas gentil.

OUI, je saaiiiisss =3

*SNIIIIIF* Antoine faisait semblant de pleuré pour attiré la pitié de son compagnon, ça ne servit à rien..

Tu es mignon quand tu pleurs. Dit-il avec la petite voix du geek en même temps de lui faire un câlin. Et en plus tu sens bon.

Toi aussi petite chose.

JE SUIS PAS PETIIIIIIIT ='(

Si.

Antoine adorait embêter Mathieu sur le fait qu'il soit petit alors que le plus jeune faisait au moins 1m85 (environ). Ils continûment de se bagarrer, et en même temps de se dire des mots doux comme : enculé, mechant, connard et même un mix d'insultes.

Et la journée ne fait que commencer..

Tout d'un coup on frappa à la porte.

 **A SUUIIIVVRREE =3**


	4. Un colis mystère

**Heeeey, salut les gens ! Ca va ? Moi oui. Bon vous vous en branler e le sais, donc je vais continuer mon histoire. ^^** **Avant réponse au revew a qui je ne peux pas répondre :** **_Une fangirl_** **: Je suis désolé si mon orthographe te piques les yeux (j'en suis vraiment confuse.. : ) Et merci !** **Maintenant je vais parlé d'une fille nommé** **Ash-K 02** **(c'est pas son prénom hein lel ) qui grâce a elle j'ai le courage de continuer parce que là, j'aurai déjà arrêté ^^'** **Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS.** **Sur ceux bonne histoire, et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas faire de fautes ;-;** **LES CHAPITRES SE FERONT TOUS LES LUNDI (Normalement hein..)**

 _ **Chapitre 4**_ : Colis mystère..

Mathieu c'était levé, et avait prit de quoi s'habiller pour ouvrir la porte à l'inconnu qui y toquait. C'était un jeune homme habillé en facteur. Il avait un colis entre les mains, il était plutôt gros. Il y avait écrit :

 **COLIS POUR MATHIEU ET ANTOINE.**

C'est bizarre.. Pensa Mathieu. Il le lui prit des mains, pour ensuite le payer.

Tenez monsieur.

Merci, et au revoir ! Dit-il en se retournant et en les saluant.

Au revoir !

Mathieu ferma la porte et se précipita vers son compagnon. Compagnon qui s'était déjà rendormi.

ANTOIIINNE ! Dit-il.

Grumf mmm kewa ?...

Putain tu t'es déjà rendormi ?

Baaaaaaah, ouai.

Tu fais chier. Bon bref on a reçu un colis.

Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre connard ?

Baaaah, je voulais juste te le dire gros connard de merde de, de...

De ta mère.

Fuck it. Bon bref, on l'ouvre ?

Stuveux.

Bon bah je prends ça pour un... Oui ?

Ptètre..

Aller let's go ! Il dit ses mot en faisant de sorte de faire bouger l'homme aux cheveux fou, ce qui fit qui se fit insulté de tous les noms.

Antoine se trouvais dés à présent la tête par terre et les jambes en V.

FUCKING FUCK CONNARD DE MES...

Calmos mon chaton..

Grrrrr, tu sais se qu'il te dis le "Chaton" ?!

BON ON L'OUVRE LE CARTON NON DE DIEU ?!

Oui.. =3

Okay.

Et sur c'est mots il se mit en mouvement et prit le carton. A l'intérieur se trouvait une lettre avec un texte et une autre feuille contenant un dessin. :

 **Bonjour,**

 **Je suis une fan lambda.**

 **Fan de vos émission, et fan de vous.**

 **Donc voici un long texte pour vous et un dessin qui vous représente.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse, pour ce long texte (en fait normalement c'était une musique lel.. ^^') :...**

 **Je vous présente les rois des internets,**

 **Ils vont vous retourner la tête.**

 **Ce sont des dieux, les dieux des internets !**

 **Ils vont en mettre plain la tête.**

 **Ils sont arrivé comme des fous dans ta vie**

 **Ils te présentent des vidéos drôles, dérangeantes ou même flippantes !**

 **Ils te font changer de point de vu ou même de vie !**

 **Quoi qu'il arrive leurs vidéos sont toujours MARRANTES !**

 **Je vous présente les rois des internets,**

 **Ils vont te retourner la tête.**

 **Ce sont des dieux, les dieux des internets !**

 **Ils vont t'en mettre plain la tête.**

Antoine était partagé entre rire et fascination et Mathieu ne pensait qu'une chose : ça rime ! Le grand chevelue - qui n'était toujours pas habiller - avait trancher, et était fasciner. Mais en même laissa échapper un petit rire qui fit rire Mathieu par la même occasion...

Au moins c'est... Marrant ?

Euuuh, ouai... Déclara le nain.


	5. Un coup de feu

**Comment ça je devais faire une chapitre depuis ultra longtemps ? Bon okay, j'avoue, je n'avais plus du tout d'envie à écrire et puis j'ai eu la BRILLANTE de lire du geetron ;-; donc je suis partit dans un délire pas possible (je voulais en écrire lel) bon bref voici un new chapitre les gens !**

 **Antoine et Mathieu ne m'appartiennent point. ( Comme d'hab quoi ! x3)**

 **Bon bref bon chapitre, la bise !**

 _Antoine prit la lettre en question et dit ces mot qui sonnait comme apaisent pour Mathieu, il ne savait pas pourquoi..._

 _Il faut qu'on fasse une chanson !_

 _Qu.. Quoi ?_

 _Une chanson ! je peux crée des sons, et toi tu sais superbement bien chanter ! Il dit ces mots avec un grand, très grand, sourire._

 _C'est vrai que ça peut être bien..._

 _SUPER, je m'empresse de prendre mon piano ! (Mais si il fait du piano ! Enfin je croie... :x)_

 _Sur cette phrase, qu'il voulait plaine de volonté, il prit son instrument et commença sa nouvelle chanson. Mathieu, lui, c'était -littéralement- sur son ordinateur en quette de nouvelles vidéos. (Ben oui il faut quand même continuer sur pourquoi il a percé sur le net !)_

 _Il était à présent 22h, Antoine était encore sur son piano, et Mathieu avait trouvé deux vidéos il en manquait juste une troisièmes._

 _J'AI FINIIIIIIIII ! C'était en Antoine, il avait enfin trouvé l'aire de musique ultime à ses yeux. Mais cela fit sursauté son amant qui laissa échappé un petit juron pas piqué des hannetons. (lel) Ce qui fit rire l'homme à la coupe folle. Après avoir fini d'entendre le rire d'Antoine, -Qui était terriblement craquant...- celui vain avec, dans les mains, une feuille de papier qui contenait des symboles de musiques et et des dessins ( Parce que oui, il aimait dessiner ) dans les dessins il y avait : des renards, des chats et une cacahuètes ( Me demandé pas pourquoi ) mais ça avait beau être des choix bizarre, c'était très bien dessiné._

 _C'est euuuuh... Beau._

 _Tahu ! Non plus sérieusement, J'ai trouvé l'aire par-fait pour la musique il manque plus que les paroles !_

 _Euuh..._

 _Rassures-moi, tu as bossé sur les paroles ?_

 _Euuuh, nup déso_

 _MAIS, PUTAIN, tu fais très chier Mathieu._

 _Désolé ! Dit-il avec la voix du Geek._

 _Et tu foutais quoi depuis deux heures ? Tu matais du porno ?_

 _Non ! Je faisais mon boulot, je cherchais des vidéos pour mon émission. Ce que tu devrais faire aussi chère Toitoine._

 _J'enchaine les tournages, moi môsieur !_

 _Mouais, bon bref j'ai envie de dodo moi._

 _Okay ! Bonne nuit p'tit nain !_

 _Ta gueule, connard._

 _Je t'aime aussi p'tit chat !_

 _Tu as fini de me mettre des surnom à la noix ?_

 _Nop._

 _Grrr._

 _Il dit ces 'mots' en allant se coucher. La nuit allait être longue, très longue... Mathieu ferma les yeux. Mais voila qu'un bruit sourd le fit sursauté, c'était un coup de feu provenant de la rue, et des pas se firent entendre... Mathieu essaya de réveiller le plus grand -mais pas le plus âgé- qui lâcha un énorme juron de mécontentement, mais qui fut arrêté quand il vit Mathieu apeuré avec la respiration saccadé._

 _Keskia ? Essaya-t-il de dire avec les yeux à moitié fermé, mais assez ouvert pour resté éveillé._

 _Des bruits, coup de feu, et des bruits de pas._

 _Cauchemar ? Dit-il entre deux respirations saccadés._

 _Non, réelle._

 _Où ça ?_

 _Dans la rue. Dit-il avec des yeux en pleures, il s'était mis en position foétale, et avait mit son pouce dans la bouche pour ce rassuré._

 _Le plus jeune lui fit un câlin pour tenté de le rassuré, mais il n'y parvint pas._

 _Antoine, j'ai peur._

 ** _Et voilà, c'est fini. x) Non s'il-vous-plaît, posez cette arme, non me tuez pas =(_**


	6. NOM DE DIEU

**Bonjour, je suis la fille qui fait revenir des horribles souvenirs à une autre fille. Pardon.**

 **bon bref voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !**

 **Antoine et Mathieu ne m'appartiennent pas, point**.

 **La bise ! °3°**

 **Chapitre 6 :** ** _NOM DE DIEU !_**

 _Antoine essaya d'apaiser son tendre et chère petit ami avec une musique qu'il aimait, mais ne réussi qu'a le faire pleurer de plus belle, il n'aimait pas voir les gens pleurer alors avec Mathieu c'était vingt fois pire ! Le petit se trouvait dans les bras de son amant, la tête sur son torse et les mains dans le cou de celui-ci. Il aimait bien cette position, il avait l'impression d'être un enfant de cinq ans qui faisait des câlin à son doudou. sauf que le doudou n'était pas un nounours, mais pas loin.._

 ** _Antoine, dis moi, est-ce que tu seras toujours là pour moi ?..._**

 ** _Bien-sûr ! Je te collerais toute ta vie, même quand tu voudras être seul !_**

 ** _Euh tu es sûr ? Même quand je veux être seul ?.._**

 ** _Oui môsieur !_**

 ** _Ok, ça me va !_**

 _Et ils s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre, la mains du nain dans les cheveux du géant..._

 _10:00 sonnait, nos deux tourtereaux se réveil presque en même temps, l'un prépare le petit déjeuné, l'autre ouvre les yeux. Mathieu venait de finir son petit dèj et l'emmenait dans le lit qu'il partageait avec son partenaire._

 ** _ANTOINE, dit-il, REVEILLES TOI PUTAIN !_**

 ** _Hurmf... graarg._**

 ** _Kewah ?_**

 ** _Laisses moi dormir, troue du cul._**

 ** _Et la chanson ?_**

 _Antoine sursauta, ce qui fit tomber le plateau, mais heureusement Mathieu le prit avant qu'il tombe sur le plancher. L'homme aux cheveux impossibles était déjà partit avant que Mathieu l'insulte de demeuré_ ** _._**

 ** _MATHIEU, criait-il, VIENS ICI !_**

 ** _J'arrive !_**

 ** _BOUGE TON CUL SACRE BLEU !_**

 ** _Je suis là, non de dieu !_**

 ** _Regardes !_**

 ** _Quo... NOM DE DIEU !_**

 ** _Et là c'est le moment où vous me détestez. =3_**


End file.
